The present invention relates to torsionally balanced hatchway closures, and it relates more particularly to the provision of a fluid check device for yieldingly resisting movement of the door to the closed position.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,453 I disclosed a torsionally balanced hatchway closure in which a pair of torsion bars perform the dual function of providing the counterbalancing force which facilitates controlling the movement of the door when it is opened and closed, and of pivotally hinging the door to the hatchway frame. The torsion bars of such prior construction are each formed with a straight portion that forms the major part of the bar and a terminal portion that is bent backward on the straight portion thereby forming a crook at the end of the bar. The terminal portion is inserted through the hinge members and forms the hinge pin therefor, the straight portion being disposed adjacent a gooseneck part of the hinge so that it is pivoted by the gooseneck about the axis of the hinge as the door is closed, thereby twisting the torsion bar. It has been found that in some cases it is desirable to supplement the action of the torsion bars with a door-check type of device, so that when the door is pushed toward the closed position its motion is slowed or stopped before it can slam closed, thereafter permitting the door to be lowered slowly into fully closed position.
An object of this invention is to provide a simple and inexpensive way of mounting such a door-check device in hatchway closures which are torsionally balanced in the manner disclosed in my abovementioned prior patent.